Crazy love
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Aclaraciones: Ésta no es una historia de felicidad y amor NaruHina, sólo es mi propio punto de vista de cómo podría Hinata lograr conseguir el amor de Naruto, si eres un NaruHina enfermo y no soportas ningún ataque a ésta pareja por mínimo que sea te le digo de una buena vez, ¡no leas este oneshot!


**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias ni ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre: Crazy love.<strong>

**Pareja: Naruto - Hinata.**

**Clasificación: M.**

**Género: ¿Romance?, no lo creo. Amor oscuro, loco.**

**Mundo Naruto, versión The Last.**

**OoC.**

* * *

><p>- Hablan. -<p>

_Piensan._

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Ésta no es una historia de felicidad y amor NaruHina, sólo es mi propio punto de vista de cómo podría Hinata lograr conseguir el amor de Naruto, si eres un NaruHina enfermo y no soportas ningún ataque a ésta pareja por mínimo que sea te lo digo de una buena vez, ¡no leas este oneshot!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy love.<strong>

**Capítulo único.**

Se removió incómodo, o eso trató, se sentía sin fuerzas y su cuerpo se sentía pesado. ¿Qué le había sucedido?, recordaba estar en una misión junto a Hinata y luego… ¿luego qué?

Se quejó suavemente, le dolía a cabeza, se sentía mareado y todo se tornaba confuso.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras con dificultad habría los párpados, al principio todo se veía negro y borroso, luego su mirada se fue acostumbrando a la poca luz que había en aquel lugar. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces seguidas mientras dirigía la mirada de derecha a izquierda tratando de saber dónde carajos estaba.

Nada, no había nada allí excepto la silla en la que estaba sentado… y… ¿atado?

Se alteró, ¡mierda!, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿habían fallado en la misión?, ¡pero si no era nada de gran importancia!, hasta creía que era una pérdida de tiempo ir a ésta misión, ¿entonces?, ¿qué había salido mal?, ¿dónde estaba su compañera?

Su preocupación aumentó al recordar que la otra cabeza de equipo no se encontraba allí. ¿Tal vez Hinata había logrado escapar?, ¿o también la tenían presa?, maldición su cabeza dolía y sus manos difícilmente podía sentirlas, amaría que Sakura estuviera con él en ése instante, o Shikamaru, ¡o Sasuke!, ellos sabrían qué hacer.

Trató de moverse pero el dolor que sintió le recordó amargamente una pelea del pasado, sí… se sentía sin su fuerza habitual como cuando había luchado contra su difunto amigo Neji, se sentía sin chakra…

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, malditos, ¿quién?, sus secuestradores por supuesto. Seguramente sabían de su gran fuerza y habilidad y es por eso que habían anticipado cualquier intento de batalla contra él, después de todo era Uzumaki Naruto.

La única puerta de aquella vieja cabaña se abrió suavemente, aun así, el chirrido que sonó le dio a entender que ese lugar no había estado habitado en mucho tiempo pues las bisagras de la puerta estaban oxidadas. Con lentitud pudo ver cómo un cuerpo femenino entraba, la poca iluminación le costó distinguir quién podría ser, pero al estar la figura frente a él le hizo reconocer el largo cabello oscuro y las ropas que llevaba la chica. - ¡Hinata-chan, qué bueno que estés bien! – Murmuró con sincera alegría pues el verla totalmente saludable le quitaba una preocupación de encima.

Hinata sonrió. - ¿Cómo te sientes Naruto-kun? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba otro paso a él.

– Estoy bien pero mi cuerpo está totalmente dormido, ¿qué sucedió-ttebayo?, ¿cómo terminamos aquí? – Preguntó.

– No preguntes nada Naruto-kun, te ayudaré. – El rubio arqueó una ceja extrañado al ver que la chica no respondía sus preguntas.

– Gracias, ¿podrías desatarme? – Preguntó. La verdad preferiría hacerlo solo pero su cuerpo al parecer no pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Desatarte? – La joven Hyuuga soltó una leve risa. – Lo siento, pero no puedo, Naruto-kun.

Ahora sí se sentía confundido. – ¿Por qué?- Preguntó nuevamente.

– Ya lo verás. – Murmuró la chica. Acortando las distancias entre ambos Hinata se sentó en sus piernas, se sintió nervioso, ¿y cómo no estarlo?, desde que conocía a Hinata ella siempre había sido tímida y retraída, hasta simple y algo rara para él, pero ahora ella se estaba tomando la libertad de desabrochar sus pantalones ninja y acariciar su cuerpo haciéndolo erizar.

- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – Murmuró, su voz se tornó temblorosa y su respiración se aceleraba mientras sentía las caricias de la chica.

– Doy el primer paso hacia nuestra felicidad. – Naruto tragó grueso.

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas Naruto-kun?, yo siempre te he amado, siempre te he apoyado desde las sombras, he sido yo quien ha estado siempre para ti, _soy yo quien siempre caminará a tu lado. _– La forma en la que dijo la última frase había hecho que algo en Naruto se encendiera.

– Para, esto no está bien Hinata-chan.

- ¿No está bien? – Preguntó con leve tono irónico. - ¿Sabes qué no está bien?, el que yo sea quien siempre te ha amado y tú no veas más allá de las narices de Sakura y Sasuke. – Naruto frunció el ceño.

– Hinata-chan, entiéndelo, esto no está bien, Sakura… Sakura es la mujer a quien yo amo y Sasuke es mi hermano, nadie puede usurpar su lugar. – La Hyuuga sonrió con malicia.

– Hasta ahora. –

Lo siguiente que hizo la Hyuuga fue algo que lo marcaría para toda su vida, la chica se desnudó frente a él haciendo que virara la mirada totalmente incómodo, se sentó de nuevo sobre él ésta vez penetrándose a sí misma con el miembro ya erecto de Naruto. Ambos se quejaron, ambos gruñeron, ambos jadearon, ambos maldijeron, pero Hinata proclamaba palabras de amor, palabras las cuales Naruto sólo deseaba proclamar a una hermosa chica de cabello rosa con quien había soñado tener su primera vez, no algo como esto siendo prácticamente violado por una chica sobre la cual no guardaba más que sentimientos de amistad y algo de simpatía.

Y Hinata no se detuvo en sus embestidas, se sacudió abrazando a su inmóvil amado mientras le confesaba una y otra vez lo mucho que amaba a Naruto. No estuvo satisfecha, no hasta que el jinshuuriki quien con todas sus fuerzas había intentado aguantar terminó por derramar hasta la última gota de semen dentro de la chica. Fue allí cuando paró, agotados y sudorosos se mantenían en silencio sobre lo sucedido.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó el rubio quien se encontraba en shock y con los pensamientos nublados.

– Ahora te casarás conmigo y tendremos a nuestro bebé, juntos, Naruto-kun; seremos felices y caminaremos uno junto al otro como siempre o soñé, verás que serás feliz junto a mí Naruto-kun y como serás parte de los Hyuuga tendrás bastante poder.

- ¿Casarnos, nuestro bebé?, ¿todo esto lo planeaste tú? –

- Veo que no eres muy brillante Naruto-kun, ¿quién más si no he sido yo?, uno de los dos debía dar el primer paso para que nuestras vidas por fin se realizaran juntas y como tú sigues encaprichado con Haruno Sakura-san he sido yo quien ha tomado la decisión de… -

- Debes estar bromeando… - Murmuró entre dientes Naruto. Hinata se levantó con algo de dificultad, se vistió de nuevo tratando de olvidar su vergüenza, Naruto posó su mirada en el suelo.

– No bromeo. – Aseguró ella.

– Estás loca, eres una psicópata… ¿crees que me casaré contigo por esto?, ¡yo no te amo!, ¡nunca podría amarte como amo a Sakura-chan! –

- Tienes que casarte conmigo Naruto-kun, o algo muy malo podría pasare a ella, no sé, los bandidos que secuestras, violan y asesinan a mujeres jóvenes abundan por estos lados… ¿no lo crees? – Naruto levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿acaso todo era un genjutsu?, ¿era cierto lo que escuchaba?, ¿acaso aquella chica tímida y simple era la Hinata Hyuuga que sus ojos veían?, sus ojos azul zafiro se tornaron oscuros, vio con ira al cuerpo femenino.

– De acuerdo, sólo… no le hagas nada a Sakura-chan, a cambio haré lo que me pides. – Hinata sonrió tiernamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo y abrazaba el torso de su amado.

- ¡Me has hecho tan feliz Naruto-kun!, ¡te prometo que no te arrepentirás! – El rubio sonrió con amargura. _Oh sí, claro que me arrepentiré, toda la vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Celebrando mi regreso con un oneshot de esos que me gustan, algo oscuros, y qué más que con una pareja algo trillada y reforzada como terminó en el manga, sin ofender.<strong>

**La verdad quedé decepcionada por el final de Naruto, pero qué se le va a hacer, si yo fuera mangaka seguro haría fumadas igua de raras a las de Kishimoto por lo que agradezco no serlo. **

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
